


On Idiots and Lovers

by WanderingBandurria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Coming Out, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Pining, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Swearing, bc they deserve it, idiots to lovers, silly ones but they are still there, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria
Summary: One morning, Sirius is outside Remus's door asking him to hang out. And they do. Again. And Again.Remus is not really sure what's going on, but he'll go with it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 214





	On Idiots and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic in over 10 years. It's also my first fic in the HP fandom and in English, so a lot of firsts for me! English is not my first language, so please be gentle, but let me know if you spot any mistake or some expressions that are not correctly used. Any feedback that can help me improve my written skills would be well received!  
> The biggest thank you goes to [Remustrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash) for the encouragement to write, and beta reading it! You are the best English teacher I chanced to meet, thank you so much! If you haven't read their work, go and do it, it's fantastic!  
> And with that, thank you so much for reading! please review if you can, it would mean the world to me.
> 
> Author's Note (8/9/20): Updated because my English is now better, thanks to all the fic I've written! YAY

On Thursday morning, Sirius appears outside of Remus’s apartment without announcement. Remus opens the door while he’s trying to put on his coat, his left arm stuck in a weird angle. Sirius looks like he hasn’t slept in two days, but he still has that magnetic quality of his. He looks at Remus and says “hey Moony, wanna go out on Saturday night?” Remus is dumbstruck for just a second because The Marauders usually don’t make plans, they just hang out after a round of owls or Floo calls.

“Sure”, he answers after a beat.

“Great”, says Sirius, his expression still unreadable, “I’ll pick you up at seven. Good luck today, don’t get killed”. He pauses, looking at Remus intently. “You can’t do that now, we have plans. Don’t forget.”

And without adding anything else, Sirius pops out to who knows where.

\---

Remus doesn't have much time to fuss over the events of that morning on the next two days. Either way, Sirius has had his fair share of bizarre moments, so in perspective, this doesn't really stand out.

Remus gets to his home on Saturday morning feeling ready to pass out for the rest of the weekend. He has slept for 3 hours in the last 48 hours - what started as a day taking care of communication in the Order headquarter, took a grim turn when he was called as backup to a mission that involved fighting three Death Eaters on his own. If it wasn't for his well-adjusted instincts, Remus would be missing a hand right now. Emmeline ended in St Mungos, her cover blown off, and Remus is not sure if he was recognized too, having no time to cast a proper disillusionment spell, so his visits to the Werewolves camps might have to cease. 

Well, that'll be if Dumbledore lets him off the _Dark Creatures_ task. If he's honest with himself, he doesn't see that happening, so it'll probably just involve a lot more of risky work until he regains the Packs' trust.

He flops down on his bed, sighing happily, putting things out of his mind as he falls asleep almost immediately. He is awoken at noon by the Floo spitting a message asking for permission to get into his home. Remus is still groggy when Lily stumbles out of the fire, her face lighting up with happiness as soon as she catches Remus's eyes.

"Thank God you are okay!" she says with soft eyes, squeezing his arm, and going directly to the kitchen to heat the bowl of soup that she diligently brings, as always, to make sure that Remus is feeding himself.

\---

"So, you know what's up with the idiots?" Lily asks him after Remus tells her about the mission.

"Not sure what you mean. What did they do this time?"

Lily is quiet for a beat, looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh. On Wednesday afternoon James arrived from a meeting with Moody being extra weird. He stumbled with everything in the house, and I think he was muttering your name. He had that look on him, the one you know it means you won't get a coherent phrase out of him until he winds down. So, I was waiting for that when he suddenly yelled "Padfoot!", and disappeared. He arrived after midnight, looking like he and Sirius had wrestled the whole time. The only thing he told me is that he couldn't tell me anything yet. So I was hoping..." She summarizes, trailing off.

"Mmm. That sounds like pretty standard James and Sirius, if you ask me."

"Yes, but the fact that your name was mentioned is why I was wondering if I needed to warn you."

"Oh, shit" Remus jumps out of the sofa, startling Lily "on Thursday morning Sirius came over to ask me to hang out with him today. Do you think they are up to something? Sirius never asks with anticipation to do anything."

"Really?" Lily muses, in deep thought. Then, she claps her hands. "Well, only one way to find out. Go shower and be ready for anything. I'll see you tomorrow - and I want all the details."

\---

Sirius arrives at seven looking so handsome that Remus can only curse every God that he knows for making this man that is just out of his reach. Sirius looks a little nervous, which is not common, and probably rules out the possibility of a prank - he never got anxious before a prank in Hogwarts.

"Hey. I'm glad you are alive. Moody told me what happened."

"Yeah. Ugly business, especially for Em. So, where are we going?"

Sirius avoids answering, but he takes Remus by the elbow and apparates them in a beach that Remus doesn't recognize. He doesn't let go after they arrive, guiding Remus to a small restaurant that smells like grease and love.

Sirius tells him that he came to this place after leaving home when he hadn't known where to go. He says it calmly, looking intently in Remus’s eyes while throwing himself on the chair. Remus flushes, not sure why, but probably because of the intimacy and warmth in Sirius' tone.

The conversation flows easily, but they dig in topics they usually don't. Family, hopes, dreams. They laugh a lot too, which is usual, but Remus is awestruck with this calmer version of Sirius that he wasn't sure existed. They aren't usually on their own - always with James and Peter, and now Lily. Moreover, with the frantic pace of the war, most weekends are spent drinking with the Order's members.

Remus knows that Sirius had been on his own a bit more than usual for the past few months, with James spending more time with Lily, but for some reason, they have always kept a distance between the two of them. Remus knows why he does it - his infatuation with one of his best friends is bad enough as it is, he doesn't need to torture himself - but he had never thought about Sirius's side.

Maybe he was simply following Remus lead, although Sirius is not the type of person to do that.

But now they are in a small restaurant, eating pasta and talking about Remus's mother, and Sirius doesn't seem to need to blink because his eyes are glued to Remus'.

After dinner, Sirius guides him to a small hill. They sit in silence for a while, watching the stars. Sirius' hand finds Remus' wrist and grabs it delicately.

When they arrive at Remus door, Sirius looks like he is about to tell him something, but at the last moment, he simply takes Remus's hand, squeezes it and leaves.

Remus is thoroughly confused about what's going on, but it's too tired after the events of the past few days to d more than shrug his shoulders and fall asleep at top of his bed, still fully clothed.

\---

“So, you know what are they up to?”

“I’m not sure,” Remus sighs contentedly, munching his toast that Lily loaded with eggs and bacon, “we went to dinner. We talked. We came back. I really don’t know what to tell you, Lily. I don’t think there’s a prank being planned. We talked about more intimate stuff than usual, like family. I mean, Sirius’s family. He was a little bit more tactile than usual, but nothing in comparison to Sixth year, so I don’t have a clue, really.”

Lily stays quiet for a bit.

“Maybe he’s lonely,” she says, chewing her lip and looking guilty. “James and I have been spending more time alone, and I don’t think he has had a girlfriend for a while. Maybe this is his way of asking for more time together?” She doesn’t look too sure, though. Sirius Black is someone who will usually go straight about his feelings, Remus thinks, but he'll take the interpretation, as nothing else seems to fit.

“Maybe. Do you think I should send an owl and see how he’s doing, see if he wants to do something during the week?”

“Well,” Lily shrugs, “if you guys had a good time and you think you can handle being around him, with your crush on him and all... Then yeah, I think you should.”

Remus chokes on his toast, unsure if he wants to hug Lily or run away to never face her again. He compromises by opening and closing his mouth, going purple on the face, and choking a strangled “what?” that neither of them believes.

\---

The short missive that Remus sends to Sirius, asking him if he wants to go for a cuppa after the next meeting of the Order is answered with a note that only says “YES”, and has an ugly drawing of a dog wiggling its tail and chasing around the parchment what Remus can only assume is supposed to be a wolf.

Remus, of course, pins it to the fridge.

\---

On Tuesday, James spends the whole meeting looking at Remus, his eyes big behind his glasses. He’s so unfocused that he has to be physically shaken by a very exasperated Sirius after Moody asks him the same question twice.

It only happens once, and if Remus wasn’t so paranoid he would have missed it, but of course, he catches James’s eyes darting between him and Benjy Fenwick.

 _Oh, fuck_ , is the only thing that Remus manages to think for the rest of the meeting, only realizing that it’s over when Peter waves his hand in front of his eyes.

\---

When they get out of the headquarters, it’s raining. And even if he wants to be angry, or at least wary, he can’t avoid laughing when Sirius takes his hand and starts running like a madman between people that have to jump to the sides of the street to avoid them.

When they get into the _cafe_ , all his worry is washed away with the heat of the tea and the quick flick of Sirius’s wand under his sleeve to dry their clothes. They are in a Muggle place, and it's a good thing because it means they can't talk about the war.

The bad thing is that the only other topic that Remus can think of is something that he prefers to avoid.

But somehow, Sirius manages to engage him in the conversation, talking about Muggle literature, music, and, unsurprisingly, dogs and Sirius’s new project: his motorbike.

\---

They run to the closest tube station, getting soaked to the bone again. There are too many people to use magic, so they shiver while they wait, shoulder to shoulder. They stand closer than needed on the train, but Remus is sure that it's because they need the body heat.

Sirius asks him if he wants to go to his place to dry off and then Floo home, since his apartment is closer. He says it like it's nothing, but Remus can see it's a facade, a strange nervousness making Sirius look young and lost. Remus knows that he should decline, tell Sirius that everything is okay, that he doesn’t have to try this hard to show that they are still friends, even if Remus likes men. But, well, Remus has never been good in talking things face to face, and he has an excuse, being in a public space and under 21 in a country that still considers him unable to choose his sexual partners. So he takes the shortcut and just nods in agreement.

He knows he should talk first when they get to a private place, and yet, when they arrive at Sirius’ place, he convinces himself with feelable arguments that it’s better to just enjoy the extra attention and wait for things to go back to normal. He's pretty sure Sirius won't bring the topic on his own.

Sirius is helping him out of his coat ( _honestly_ , what’s wrong with his arms that he always finds himself trapped in sleeves?) when the fire turns green and spits out a hectic James Potter.

“Padfoot! how did everything-” James stops talking the moment he sees Remus, and goes pink on the cheeks. “Oh”. He says instead.

Remus takes the pause to retrieve his coat from Sirius' hands, thank him for the coffee, and walk resolutely to the fireplace. He hears Sirius telling him to stay, but he apologises with a rigid smile in his lips, saying that he needs to prepare for a meeting with McGonagall the next morning, and gets into the fire, muttering the Potters’ address under his breath so they don’t catch him.

\---

“I know what’s going on,” Remus says while peeling some potatoes, as Lily chops some carrots.

He pauses because this means that he has to say some things aloud that he’s not sure he's comfortable saying yet.

“Or, at least, I think I do.” He breathes deeply to gather his courage. “I think James saw me with Benjy last Wednesday in, well, a rather compromising position, if I'm guessing correctly, based on his reaction every time he has seen me since then." He breathes again, focusing on the potatoes to avoid looking at Lily. "I think this is the misguided Potter-and-Black version of buttering me up before telling me that they know that, well…” he sights, stabbing a potato. “That they know I’m gay. And that they are okay with it. So okay with it, that Sirius can be alone with me and be normal. Normal-ish, because, well, he gets quite nervous for Sirius standards.”

Lily burst into laughter.

“Oh, those stupid, stupid boys,” she manages to say, after drying her tears. “Of course they would do something like that, instead of talking with you. And of course, _you_ wouldn’t bring it up either, Mr Stubbornness.”

“Hey! They are the ones that are doing a stupid plan, not me!” he claims, dropping the potatoes in the water with a flick of his wand. He sighs relieved by Lily’s reaction. “Well, at least Peter will stop pushing me to tell them now that he’ll have them to talk about all his ‘Moony trauma’, as he calls it…”

“What? what trauma?”

Remus bites his lip to avoid laughing. “Well, during Sixth year, Pete ran into me with some boys quite often. He’s the only person to catch me with anyone at Hogwarts, and he has such tough luck, that it kept happening during that year and the next. He promised to never tell anyone, but he’s been trying to push me to tell them for a while. He says it’s for my sake, but of course, I know that it’s only so he can tell them about his suffering.”

Lily starts laughing again.

“Oh God, we need to call Peter here now!” She pauses to focus on cutting the meat. “How much money do you think he has? we need to bet on how far those two are willing to take this. I’m betting they won’t talk to you in at least two weeks. And I’m willing to bet that in that period, you can make Sirius take you out to eat at least twice a week. What do you think, Remus? Up for some mischief at the expense of your best friends?” she asks him, looking at him with a spark that Remus hasn’t seen in a while.

Remus smiles. He knows this is not the correct way to go about this. He does. But he feels so light that his secret is now in the open. He feels young again, like he’s properly 19 and not consumed completely by the war. So, what’s a little bit of fun, when it means that he gets to spend some time with Sirius on his own, and toy with him a little bit in the process?

“Well, Ms Evans, I think we can strip him from a few gallons, at least. Just enough to grab some beers and toast for a well-executed plan at the end of it.”

\---

He arrives home a little bit tipsy and happy. Lily and Peter convinced him to go out and seal the bet with whiskey before James arrived back.

He's settling on the table to work when Sirius’s owl arrives. In the parchment, he asks him to meet on Friday and catch a movie. Under the perfectly calligraphed words, there’s a drawing of what Remus can only guess are the back of their heads, facing a big screen with what probably is Sirius' take on the shark from Jaws.

With his heart beating strongly in his chest, he answers just like Sirius: a simple “yes” in the middle of a parchment scrap. No drawing though.

He pins the new note to his fridge, next to the other one.

\---

The next morning is not McGonagall who's waiting for him at the Order's Headquarters, but Dumbledore. _Oh fuck_ , Remus thinks immediately.

He knows the moon is this Sunday. He was just delusional enough to think that Dumbledore would cut him some slack.

\---

_Heading out of London right now, I'll be back on Tuesday with luck._

_I’m sorry. I’ll let you know when I’m back._

_Take care, please._

\---

He’s not back at his flat until Thursday, and he can feel a magical snap that means that someone put a spell to know when he’s back. The only person that can access his unit without request is Peter, so he’s a little bit surprised when it’s Sirius the one knocking on his door not even a minute later.

“Hey,” Remus mutters, feeling ready to pass out.

“Moony,” Sirius starts, but stops suddenly, taking in the state of his hands, covered in dried blood, and the new scar on his neck, where another wolf sank his teeth.

Remus looks to the floor, ashamed.

“I got some food. I thought… why don’t you go get a shower and then sleep for a while? I can cook something and leave it with a heating charm so you can have it later.”

Remus feels on the verge of tears. He is so tired, that they actually roll on his cheeks.

With that, Sirius is suddenly holding him carefully, minding the possible injuries Remus might have. Remus breaths, noticing how much Sirius knows him, after years of accompanying him on the full moons.

Remus cries until he feels empty and lulled by Sirius’s body heat, and Sirius pushes him softly towards Remus' bedroom, his arms still around his waist. He's about to start apologizing, but Sirius cuts him off with a soothing sound.

When Remus falls on the bed, Sirius takes his shoes off, puts a blanket over him, and tiptoes out of the room.

\---

“Fuck Dumbledore. You can’t go back again, Remus.”

“If not for you, at least for the bet, mate. If you are not here, it doesn’t work as it’s supposed to!”

Lily and Peter corner him in the kitchen of Marlene’s and Dorcas’ flat, forcing a beer in his hand. Lily combs his hair sweetly and Remus feels like crying again.

“I won’t be going for at least two weeks now. They made it very clear that I’m not welcomed for a while, so I don’t think Dumbledore will try and force things until they need something, like food. So don’t worry,” he offers them a weak smile, “the longest time betted is two weeks, so we can restart now.”

Much later, Benjy catches his eye and signals the girls’ bedroom with his head. Remus follows him, feeling dreadful without knowing why. Benjy is all over him as soon as the door closes. He is pushing against him, kissing his neck, his hands on his back. Remus knows this is a stupid thing to do: he’s been horny for the past few hours, but this doesn’t feel right. Not this time.

So, with a sigh, he pushes Benjy softly to gain some distance and talk. What they have is casual, but he still feels like he needs to explain to Benjy since they are friends. He was the first person that knew he was a werewolf before getting involved and the fact that he didn’t care meant the world to Remus. He’s also the person with whom Remus has talked more about being gay in the wizarding world.

Bottom line, he’s a great friend, so he deserves the truth. But before he can say something, Benjy looks at him and smiles.

“So, you and Black are finally together, then?”

Remus gapes for just a second, before bursting into laughter.

\---

“So, do you wanna catch that movie tomorrow?”

Remus feels his heart warm up, the heat starting in the place in his back where Sirius’s hand is.

“Yeah, that sounds great, actually,” he says, smiling over his shoulder before taking another sip of his beer.

\---

After the movie, they take a walk around the city. Remus feels light, happy, alive; their arms brush from time to time, making his heart race. They laugh so easily that Remus can forget about the last few days away from home.

Because now he _is_ home. He is home when he's with his friends.

Without realizing it, their feet take them to Remus’ door, so he asks Sirius if he wants a sandwich. They make two gorgeous things that they wolf down happily, sitting across the table. After eating Sirius stretches and yawns. His eyes are as magnetic as always, so Remus wants to sit on his lap, put his head on his shoulder and breath on his neck, and stay there for the rest of the night.

“Well,” Sirius says, eyes soft, getting back on his feet. “I should go home. I think you need a night of sleep, after…” He trails off, standing in front of Remus. Remus blinks up, owlishly, feeling the fatigue in his muscles, but not wanting the night to end.

And then, Sirius shifts nervously on his feet before leaning down and kissing him.

Remus’ mind goes blank and his eyes close without him realizing it. His hands search for support because even though he is sitting, his feet feel light and he’s not sure where the floor or ceiling are. His hands grab Sirius’ shirt, pushing him closer.

Sirius’ lips are chapped by the cold, and when the tip of his tongue brushes his lower lip, Remus feels like he’s melting with desire and longing. They kiss slowly, Sirius setting the pace carefully, using his position from above.

One of Sirius’ hand is on his cheek when they break apart, softly tracing the scar in there.

Sirius’ eyes are so warm and bright.

“Night, Moony,” he whispers, the words not registring on Remus' brain. Before Remus can do anything, he untangles Remus’ hands from his shirt, kisses his knuckles, grabs the Floo powder, and with a green flash, he's gone.

\---

“He kissed me, Lily”, Remus is still as a statue as he grabs his teacup with firm hands that don’t fool Lily, “and then he just left. The fuck, Lily, I don’t understand shit now.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of cursing, Remus,” Lily’s lips are twitching, and she doesn’t fool Remus either.

“Lily, are you listening to me? Sirius _kissed_ me. I just, this is too much. Is this his way of telling me he’s okay with me? This is typical of Sirius, you know? He can’t talk things, but he can _do_ , so this is his stupid version of talking…”

“Oh my God, Remus, really?” Lily bursts into laughter, dripping tea all over the floor. “He kissed you, and you still find a way to deny that he’s into you?”

Remus is stiller than ever.

“What?”

“Remus, darling, look at me, and please listen,” Lily dries the tears of mirth out of her eyes. “We were wrong. I think that James caught you with Benjy, yeah - with your hand down his pants, if I gathered the information correctly,” she adds, her eyes shining with mischief while Remus turns red. “But he didn’t run to Sirius because 'he didn’t know how to talk to you about it': he ran to Padfoot because he has a crush on you. Listen to me, Remus,” Lily looks intently in his incredulous eyes, “I think you’ve been dating Sirius Black for the past few weeks”. 

Remus is usually calm and avoids confronting people, but this is too much for him. So, before she can say more, Remus hits Lily with a gluing charm that should keep her on the couch for a few minutes so that she can't follow him. It also makes her stop talking about Sirius immediately in favour of huffing angrily, demanding to be released.

He runs out of the door apologizing, hearing Lily scream at him “don’t you dare go into hiding, Remus, we need to talk about this!” before apparating away as soon as he feels he's out of the wards.

\---

Against his instincts and Lily’s guesses, Remus intended to confront James, and then talk to Sirius to clarify this mess. But, Alas, after waiting 40 minutes to be allowed into the Ministry of Magic, he doesn’t know anymore what he wants to do.

He is ushered by a Ministry employee that is supposed to “guide” him, but actually, is only there because Remus is a werewolf and they think that he might attack some poor, _proper_ wizard at any moment.

So, by the time he enters the kitchen where James, Sirius and other Auror trainees are having lunch, he is pissed off and not sure why he is here.

“Sirius, may I speak with you in private?” He’s surprised when the words come out of his mouth. What is not surprising is his dry tone, because he’s quite pissed off. One way or another, this is the time to know what’s going on.

He can see James looking between them, but he only has eyes for Sirius, who shifts nervously and looks back at James, whose face has an _'I told you so'_ clearly written across it. Remus wants to laugh and curse him at the same time.

Sirius is quiet as he guides him to a meeting room. When he closes the door, Remus turns around, getting nose to nose, looking him straight in the eyes, trying to communicate the mess that is inside of him. Slowly, delicately, giving him time to back off, he curls his fingers in Sirius’ neck and leans forward. He can feel his own short breaths and Sirius’ heavier ones. He can feel Sirius’s eyes on him until the last second, pupils getting darker and bigger until his eyes are closing and their lips are making contact.

Well. _This_ wasn’t part of any plan that Remus imagined on the 40-minutes-wait at the entry of the Ministry, but now he realizes that if this is all going to end - _All of this_ , the uncertainty, the fantasies, the years of pining, and his most recently acquired extra time with Sirius; because he's sure it'll end when Sirius jumps away saying “okay Moony, it’s cool that you are gay and I’m just messing with you and proving to James that I’m not like my family and this is my new girlfriend…” because Remus’ mind is twisted like that, that even with his lips touching Sirius’ he’s still not sure this is not just a weird plan of his friend -, well, since one way or another everything is about to change, in this new phase of his life he might as well have kissed Sirius thoroughly and made sure his intentions are clear.

Remus’ body seems to get up with the new agenda faster than he can think, because he’s quickly pushing against Sirius and tangling his hands in his hair. He doesn’t even feel ashamed when a moan escapes through his lips while he is getting some air and Sirius’s hands start moving from his back to his hips, keeping him close.

This time, they kiss with clear intention, a frantic rhythm that shows just how desperate Remus is, but that, somehow, Sirius is matching in intensity. They kiss like this was something coming from a long time and of course, now Remus realizes, it is.

Remus feels the chemistry between them in his tongue while it’s curling with Sirius’, and it feels like they have done this a thousand times. He understands suddenly why they have always kept some distance, why they always kept James or Peter or Lily in the same room, neither sure of how to handle this push and pull between them. Remus feels that now is the right time, though: They could have messed this up so easily when they were in school. They needed to grow on their own, to learn how to care for one another without devouring the other.

He remembers that they are in Sirius’ office and that this can jeopardize his career when he feels Sirius’ fingers struggle with the buttons of his shirt, while Sirius'nibbles at his neck. He realizes that his own hands are stuck under Sirius’s shirt, fingers splayed on his stomach. He chases Sirius’ mouth and bites his lip softly, feeling him shudder, and pulls away enough to look at his friend in the eyes.

“So, I’m guessing you are not dating Benjy?” Sirius asks with an innocent tone that Remus knows too well to be fooled, yet the words make such little sense that Remus flushes and laughs nervously for a few seconds.

“What? Of course not! where did that come from?” he asks, nuzzling against Sirius’ cheek and squeezing his hip, making him yelp. His voice is so soft that, if Sirius’ wasn’t breathless himself, he’d be ashamed.

“Well, James was sure that you were cheating on Benjy with me after you disappeared with him at Marls’ and Dorcas’ party.” Remus huffs, indignant. “Of course, I told him that there was no way that you would do something like that, but he insisted on it. He told me that I wasn’t clear enough with you and that you might think that we were having some friendly outings. I told him that not everyone needed to be asked repeatedly and with the subtlety that makes the Potters famous…”

“Well…” Remus smiles cheekily when he sees Sirius flinch slightly at his tone. “I might have realized that you had intended to ask me on dates in the past few hours, and I _might_ have thought before that that you were trying to hang out with me to send the message that you knew I like men and that you are okay with that,” he says, a bit ashamed, realizing how unlikely that sounds now.

Sirius burst into laughter at that.

“Oh, shit. Alright, I’ll make sure to be clearer with you from now on. I’m really, _really_ okay with you liking men, Moony. Even more okay if you like me and want to date me from now on, but I’ll still be okay if you don’t. You have to know how important you are for me, and how much your happiness means to me.”

Remus feels his throat go dry. He just manages to squeeze Sirius’ hips again, go completely red and grin crookedly without control.

“Sure, I’ll date you, Padfoot”, he croaks finally, before kissing him shortly.

\---

_Hey Lil_

  1. _I’m sorry for gluing you to your sofa. I knew that you would try to chase me, so it’s not like I had any option. Still, I hope that your deep love for my person keeps you from taking revenge. You should be proud of me that I went out and took the bull by the horns and faced “the misunderstanding.”_
  2. _Misunderstanding solved. Your boyfriend got to kept his fingers, but was close to losing them for being an idiot._
  3. _Technically, the winner of the bet is Peter, please send him my kind regards and my promises of payment as soon as I can get the money. Although, Ms Evans, we can campaign to declare the bet void, since Padfoot and Prongs weren’t trying to tell me they were okay with my sexuality - Again, I’m bound by honour to admit that Padfoot did say that he was okay with me liking men. Either way, the three of us are going out for drinks this Saturday._
  4. _Yep, I’m an idiot. I am (and was) dating Sirius._



_See you tomorrow at the meeting. We can grab a cuppa after with Pete + the idiots if none of us has to go immediately._

_Love,_

_Remus._


End file.
